One Of Those Nights
by livsgirl
Summary: Collection of short one shots of all our favorite characters from the 16. Inspired by the country song One of Those Nights by Tim Mcgraw
1. Chapter 1

They say that everyone has what's called one of those nights. The nights that make an impression on you and stick with you forever, these are the nights that memories are made from. Looking back now Olivia would have to say this was the first of many for her.

"Momma where's my daddy?" Olivia asked her bright brown eyes looking up at her mother, Serena.

"You don't have a daddy." Serena slurred drunk as always.

"Everyone has a daddy momma." Olivia said determined to discover the truth "My friends at school all have daddies."

"Your daddy raped me." Serena slurred "And you're a constant reminder everyday."

Olivia looked at her mother one more brief time before she walked away to her room with tears in her eyes. She didn't know what that meant but she knew it wasn't good. She knew it had to be why her mother hated her so.

Thinking back now that was one of those nights.

* * *

**A/N: This idea came to me while listening to Tim Mcgraw's One of Those Nights. They will be a collection of one shots of all our favorite characters of the 16. Please note that most chapters will be extermely short in context. Hope everyone has enjoyed and as always reviews are welcomed. **


	2. Chapter 2

Elliot stared at the little kid in front of him. He figured at most he couldn't be no more than nine and that would be pushing it. The young boy reminded him a lot of himself when he was that age. He closed his eyes and allowed his mind to wander back to a night that he tried hard to block. A night that shaped him.

His parents had rented a cottage in wildwood for the summer. He was looking forward to building sand castle after sand castle and he was until that night. The night that his mother told his father that she was leaving him. Her excuse was that she needed to be free. When his father picked him up to protect him she grabbed his service revolver. He remembered his father laughing when she shouted she was going to kill herself. That had to be only the millionth time he had heard it. Then when he started to cry she fired the revolver at them. He remembered, and can still see it clearly till this day, the crazy look on his mothers face. He remembered wondering why she hated them so much and wanted them dead.

He shook his head to pull himself from the memory.

Thinking back now that was one of those nights.


	3. Chapter 3

Munch sat back and thought back to the little girl that haunted him on a regular basis. The girl who defined what he would become when he was older and still haunted his dreams at night.

She was a little girl that would watch him from the porch of her house when he arrived home from school. She was younger than him and always looked at him with an expression that he didn't recognize till he was older. It was a silent expression pleading him for help. Help he never took the time to give or knew that she needed. Every day she was there pleading and begging and then one day she wasn't. After a few days he discovered that the girl had been killed by her abusive mother who had shoved her through a plate glass window.

Thinking back now that was one of those nights.

* * *

**A/N: I have to give thanks to Ladybugs Momma. I couldn't remember the episode or the exact circumstances of this story. She was able to research it for me and send me what I needed to know. You are a life saver LBM. If anyone has any ideas for any future chapters per se of this story I would love to hear them. **


	4. Chapter 4

Fin was a man who had lived it all well before his teens. He grew up on the wrong side of the tracks and was never supposed to make something of himself. He remembered growing up and having to hit the floor to save himself from the numerous drive-bys that occurred in his neighborhood. How he would lay under the bed praying that he could make it out alive for one more night. He watched friend after friend join the gangs just to survive the streets.

Thinking back now those were one of those nights.


	5. Chapter 5

Cragen sat there and remembered the night an officer helped him and his mother. She was driving him home from a birthday party when someone ran a red light and t-boned them. His mother had been knocked unconscious from the impact and wouldn't answer his cries and pleas. The first officer on sight assisted the paramedics on getting him out of the car. When he became hysterical the officer stayed with him and calmed him down. Just to make sure he stayed calm he rode with him to the hospital and stayed with him till he could join his mother. Seeing someone who selfishly gave up their time to another decided his fate for him. He knew then that he wanted to be a cop and not just any cop but the type of cop that he had just experienced.

Thinking back now those were one of those nights.


	6. Chapter 6

Alex sat there and watched her uncle Bill pace back and forth as he practiced his opening statement for trial in the morning. She was captivated by his knowledge and unseen power he held in the court. How everyone seemed to hang on to his every word. How in a moment's notice he could jump up and cite a supreme court ruling, whatever that was, to win his argument that the man should go to jail and his attorney was incompetent. It was then that she realized that was what she wanted. She wanted to stand in the middle of a courtroom and demand attention and have a vast well of knowledge that she could spout out in a moment's notice.

Thinking back now that was one of those nights.


	7. Chapter 7

Casey waved as she watched her father board the C130. She hated when he had to leave and they didn't know if he was coming back. She hated that she jumped at every phone call and would study her mothers face to determine if it was the call. What she did love the fact that she knew her father was out there making a difference. She realized that was what she wanted to do. She wanted to make a difference in the world but without putting her family through the worry that they went through with her father. She had considered Law Enforcement but realized that her parents would worry just the same. Then the night that JAG had arrived to discuss a case with her father before they went to trial. Watching them from her hidden spot in the corner she realized how she could make a difference without making her family worry about her. She could do the same thing that JAG did but in the civilian nature. She would become an attorney that fought for the rights of people who needed a voice.

Thinking back now that was one of those nights.


	8. Chapter 8

"Good job on the birth control pills." Casey said as she took a seat on the stool next to Olivia.

"Plead her out Casey" Olivia said before taking another drink.

"You just won it for us why?" Casey asked

Olivia sat there as she thought back to the night that seemed to shape everything for her.

"My mother was a English professor and I started dating one of her students when I was sixteen years old. He was twenty one. One night he asked me to marry him and I said yes. When I told my mother about it she ordered me to stop seeing him or she would have him kicked out of the college. I refused and told her I was moving out. She had gotten so mad that she broke the bottle of vodka she was drinking and came at me with the broken bottle. She started screaming that if I can't have you then no one can. I kicked my mother to get her away from me and she landed against the wall. I walked over and kicked her again. I was so terrified that I ran out of the house and called Symone Bryce."

"Olivia you didn't kill your mother."

"No but I know what it's like to want to."

Thinking back now that was one of those nights.


	9. Chapter 9

Elliot sat there and stared at a picture of Maureen, his oldest child, when she was a baby. His mind floated back to the night that Kathy came to his house crying. They had only been together for a short time and thanks to some liquid courage they slept together. The next month when she was late she took a test and was shocked to discover two pink lines. At that moment he had two options. He could be a coward and walk away or he could man up and take care of his responsibilities. Since abortion was out of the equation due to them both being devote Catholics that left one option. Marrying Kathy and giving up on his dreams of being an architecture and join the Marines to support his family. The best thing he ever did.

Thinking back now that was one of those nights.


	10. Chapter 10

"Why do you care if I live?" Amy Solway asked Munch as she looked at him.

"Because" Munch said as he sat there and let his mind drift back to the night he would give anything to change "My father killed himself when I was a kid. I thought it was my fault. The night before he blew his brains out he had punished me for being a wise-ass. I told him that I hated his guts. Those were the last words I ever said to him. To this day it haunts me. You're the only person I have ever told."

"Why me?"

"Because we're the same. I feel guilty; my father was suffering, I couldn't help him. You feel guilty, because of what you did to Christina."

Thinking back now that was one of those nights.

* * *

**A/N: I need to say thank you to Delene who helped with this chapter and the previous chapter about Olivia based off Intoxicated. Thank you so much for researching and sending me the info for the chapters.**


	11. Chapter 11

Huang smiled at the young man before him. He remembered being about the same age as him and being in the same shoes that he was in. He knew the difficulties of being a Chinese male and coming out of the closet. There was certain expectations placed on Chinese men and being gay certainly wasn't one of them.

He remembered his father telling him he had disgraced the family and how he was dead to them from then on. How he was ordered to get his belongings, at least the little that his father was allowing him, and leave his house immediately. How his mother sat there and cried and cried begging him to recant what he had said. But he couldn't, he had lied enough to his family, friends and especially his lover. He was done with the lying and if this was the price he paid than it was the price he would have to pay.

"What am I supposed to do?" The young boy said pulling Huang from his thoughts "I have no place to go."

"You can come and stay with me." Huang answered without thinking twice.

Thinking back now that was one of those nights.


	12. Chapter 12

Ryan O'Halloran was a man who never believed what a person told him just the evidence. After all a person can lie but the evidence never will. He had learned that lesson when he was in high school.

He still remembers the night when his faith in people had been shattered. His best friend had been accused of rape. When he asked him if he had done it he swore to O'Halloran that he didn't and he was framed. O'Halloran being the young gullible kid that he was took him at face value after all his best friend would never rape his little sister. That was until all the evidence had returned and it was confirmed that it was his DNA. That discovery destroyed the faith he had in people and it had yet to be restored.

Thinking back now that was one of those nights.


	13. Chapter 13

Fin sat there as he listened to his nephew, Darius Parke,r tell a story that he was sure only himself and one other person knew about. That one other person was his son, Ken Randall. As he sat there listening to Darius he allowed his mind to wander back to the night Darius was talking about.

Ken was only ten years old when he went sneaking around his dad's car. He had opened the glove box and found the stash of drugs and a gun he had hidden there. Not actually hidden it was from a case he had been working and hadn't had time to secure it at the crime lab. As soon as he discovered Ken in his car he had yelled at him, a vicious cycle that they always seemed to repeat and never was able to break.

Thinking back now that was one of those nights.

* * *

**A/N: Know what happens when I take a quick minute to upload a chapter at work? I didn't get a chance to give credit to the one who suggested the last two chapters. Bucken-Berry thank you for the suggestions. I honestly never thought to do one with Huang or O'Halloran. **


	14. Chapter 14

Alex straightened the frame that held her Harvard Diploma. She took a step back and examined it in her office. She couldn't help but smile at the memory of her graduation.

She stood proudly as the valedictorian by the dean. She had delivered a speech that brought most of the attendees to tears. How they needed to make their mark in the world. How now was their chance to go forth and truly make a difference. Not just talk about it like they had done for the last four years. How starting now at that very moment was a chance for each and every one of them to change history. It was at that moment that she knew she would be starting with her own. Instead of going into corporate law as her father she was going to go into prosecution. The first of many steps to achieve her goals she wanted in her life.

Thinking back now that was one of those nights.

* * *

**A/N: TO my readers I am so sorry I did not realized when I saved the new chapter of Revelations in the doc manager I somehow managed to cut off the first line. That is what I get for A) writing with Jose in my system and B) trying to post quickly before heading out to my 12 tour. My deepest apologies. I have corrected it and reposted that chapter. As for One of Those nights if anyone has any particular scene done please PM me and I will see what I can do. **


	15. Chapter 15

Casey stood there as she looked through the photographs of her college years and her graduation. She remembered the night she told her parents that she wanted to be a lawyer and work to get victims justice. They were so happy for her and supported her one hundred percent but they didn't have the money for law school. Never to be one to be deterred she said that was ok and put herself through college by working as a waitress. She remembered many nights barely getting three hours sleep before having to get up and repeat it all over again. Then the day she walked across that stage and received the diploma that she had worked so hard for. The piece of paper that was the beginning of what she hoped to be an amazing career.

Thinking back now that was one of those nights.


	16. Chapter 16

Melinda Warner stood in the bank and tried her best to convince the boy to surrender himself without incident to the police. Daniel Hunter, who had kidnapped his younger sister Carly Hunter, held his father at gun point since he was unable to collect the money he desperately needed. Melinda taking a look around realized he was going for suicide by cop. She took the small back up weapon of Stabler's from where she hide it and shot the young man in the leg to stop him. The only time she had to fire a gun despite the fact that she had carried one for over four years during her stint with the air force.

"Where did a Medical Examiner learn to shoot like that?" Elliot asked as he walked up to Melinda.

"United States Air Force paid for me to go to medical school and I did a tour in Gulf war." Melinda said walking on by "I need to go get my daughter."

Thinking back now that was one of those nights.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry it took so long to** **update ****these mini shorts as I like to call them. I hope to be getting back on track with all my stories again and thank you for being so patient.**


	17. Chapter 17

Morales sat at the computer trying his best to trace where the pedophile was at for Benson and Stabler. He had joined the cyber unit fresh out of college after he had bought his nephew a computer. His nephew had begged and begged his mother for a computer. Being a single mom she did the best she could but couldn't afford one for him. So being the good older brother that he was he bought his nephew one. It wasn't until almost a year later that he had learned that his nephew had met a man on the very computer he had bought him. That very man had molested his nephew, something that would have never happened if he hadn't given in to his nephew and gave him the computer. That was a guilt that no matter what he did he could never erase.

Thinking back now that was one of those nights.


	18. Chapter 18

Olivia smiled as she picked up her dress blues from the cleaners. She still remembered the grueling six months of training she had to endure to become one of the elite as they often called themselves. The pride and accomplishment she felt as she stood with her class, raised her right hand and took the oath rivaled anything that she had ever felt. How she stood tall and at attention next to her mother for a picture and how for the first time in a long time her mother was truly proud of her.

Thinking back now that was one of those nights.


	19. Chapter 19

Stabler carefully placed his Marine uniform back in the clothing bag he always kept in. He truly loved being a Marine and missed it but he loved his family more. He remembered the night he came home and discussed re-enlisting with Kathy. She understood his love for the corps but hated how they moved around and when he was shipped off. She understood why he joined and loved him for being the man he had become but wanted a more of a somewhat stable life for their children. One where they weren't relocated in the middle of the school year, or where he wasn't shipped off, and missed major milestones in their children's life. After a long discussion he agreed not to re-enlist and move back to New York where their family was.

Thinking back now that was one of those nights.

* * *

**A/N: I know it has been a super long time since I've updated this story. I haven't forgot about it I have just been focusing on Revelations and Divorce. I hope everyone enjoys this short little chapter.**


End file.
